Find the largest real number $x$ such that
\[\frac{\lfloor x \rfloor}{x} = \frac{9}{10}.\]
Answer: We can write $9x = 10 \lfloor x \rfloor.$  Since $x = \lfloor x \rfloor + \{x\},$
\[9 \lfloor x \rfloor + 9 \{x\} = 10 \lfloor x \rfloor.\]Then $9 \{x\} = \lfloor x \rfloor.$ Since $\{x\} < 1,$ $\lfloor x \rfloor = 9 \{x\} < 9.$   Thus, $\lfloor x \rfloor \le 8.$

If $\lfloor x \rfloor = 8,$ then $\{x\} = \frac{8}{9},$ so the largest possible value of $x$ is $8 + \frac{8}{9} = \boxed{\frac{80}{9}}.$